


Bruises

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat





	Bruises

This ghost had been harder to catch. It was fast – faster than Danny had expected.

As he emptied the thermos and sent the ghost to the ghost zone, Danny could feel bruises still forming under his skin. Usually when he reverts back to human, some wounds heal. However, that was only if they were minor scrapes. These weren’t _that_ bad, but they were going to be there for a few days. His whole back ached, but then again being thrown into a wall would do that.

All in all, he came out of the battle much less injured than he thought he would: a few scrapes that had healed when he reverted back to human, a couple of cuts that were still there but weren’t too bad, some bruising that he wasn’t really worried about. The worst would be his back, but he’d had worse.

After a certain amount of time, Danny had gotten used to pain. He constantly ached now from all the ghost fighting, so this was nothing new. Each fight added more and more injuries – never too bad, but just enough to hurt and stick with him after the transformation from ghost to human.

He eyed his arms. Purple splotches littered them from previous fights, and new ones were forming. Well these were going to be fun to explain.


End file.
